Don't Leave Me
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: The duo has been beaten and Zeref plans to turn Natsu into something that will ruin millions of lives. Can he fight it? Or will Lucy have to fight on her own? Just a short poem followed by a one-shot. Enjoy. XD
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. I AM SO SORRY I AM ALIVE I PROMISE. Oh my gosh guys. I'm so sorry about my absence. Things with school has just been…ugh. That's the only way I can describe it. And I have severe writers block when it comes to my stories. But not to worry. I've come up with a plan. I've written down an outline for** ** _Welcome to Hell_** **and I'm currently writing chapters. See, I'm just going to write the rest of it and then I can update them on a schedule without worrying about it.**

 **As to make up for my absence, here's a REALLY CRAPPY poem. (If you can even call it that.) I'm really emphasizing that because this is new for me. And I've wanted to try. So yeah. I'm sorry. I love you guys. So… here you go….**

 ** _~o0O0o~_**

 _The coldness of his stare scared her_

 _the most._

 _The air seemed to still as his gaze_

 _became cold._

 _The man with the black hair smirked_

 _with pride,_

 _at the transformation happening before him._

 _Rays of darkness traveled through_

 _his body,_

 _while he seemed frozen in his place_

 _staring,_

 _At his blonde friend who trembled_

 _with grief and pain._

 _The girls pink-haired friend was being consumed_

 _by darkness._

 _She watched as the darkness chewed through his veins,_

 _And clawed its way to the Dragons pure heart._

 _Scales grew up and down his_

 _arms and face._

 _Tears streamed down Lucy's pale_

 _face as she shouted;_

 _For she knew that he knew deep_

 _down he was still there._

 _"You can't leave me!"_

 ** _~o0O0o~_**

 **Sorry for this. I was bored in class. Sorry for spelling mistakes. And yes, I know it's short. Which is why next chapter will be an actual one-shot to explain it. That will be up soon.**

 **Art by LeonS-7**

 **So I hope you enjoyed and I am sorry again for my absense. Those updates are coming soon.**

 **:^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now here is an equally crappy story to go along with the crappy poem.**

 **Enjoy. XD**

 ** _~o0O0o~_**

The mountains looked beautiful against the setting sun. There was a cave. The surrounding area looked as if a raging fire had burned through. The air was still and there was barley any sound. The sound of battle had been long over. It had disappeared into the cave.

Inside the cave, a man with black hair smirked at the scene before him. His dream of ultimate power was coming true. His dark magic swirled about him as his low chuckles became evil cackling. The mage's dark flames swirled about the floor and headed towards another man. The man with the black hair's name was Zeref. He was the one controlling the flames as it twisted towards the man with salmon-colored hair. The flames climbed the man's body and twisted and turned in a graceful dance. The man with the pink hair stood as still as a statue as the flames clawed its way towards his pure, dragon heart. It had happened so fast.

One moment the Dragon was distracting Zeref, the next, he stood petrified, staring into nothing as the darkness consumed him. He now stood where he had been struck with the dark bolt of magic, looking at his blonde companion with a shocked look. She stood across from the dragon, being held in place by the some magic barrier, forced to watch her friend be consumed by the dark magic.

"You have to fight it!" She had shouted. But she had gotten no response from the dragon. Zeref, though, responded with evil laughter.

"He can't fight it. He's too tired and has no magical energy left. He's too weak." He spat. The pink haired man, Natsu, weakly growled in response. Then he twitched violently has the black magic constricted tightly against his body. Zeref chuckled. Natsu became silent once again.

"That's not true! Natsu would never let you win. And he will win!" The girl shouted. Zeref shook his head with a smirk.

"Now Lucy, we both know that I have much greater power than both of you combined. And I will have even more once his transformation is complete."

"What transformation?" Zeref snapped his fingers and a thick, brown leather book appeared in his hand. He held it up proudly.

"This, is the book that holds the secrets to absolute power. And it has the secrets to bring out Natsu's absolute power. I will take over this world." He said with a smirk.

"You can't do this!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "You'll kill millions of people!"

"That's the plan."

 _~o0O0o~_

Lucy pounded on the barrier. Each time taking more of her energy. There was still no response from Natsu. By now the book had started to glow a light golden color. The black flames receded from the man as the golden light engulfed the man. It suddenly froze as a light breeze passed through the cave. Zeref looked at the girl who was trembling inside the barrier. His eyes widened as he realized she was pointing a key at him. He checked his pockets then looked back up at the blonde mage as he shook with rage.

"Where in the hell did you get that? I took those away from you." He seethed. Lucy weakly smiled. She slashed the key through the air and chanted,

"Open, gate of the lion! Leo!" In a bright flash of light, the celestial spirit Leo appeared in front of her. Leo lit up one fist and punched the barrier and it exploded out of existence. Immediately Leo was shot through the chest with an arrow made of black flames. Lucy reached out for him. "Leo!" But he was gone in a flash of light. Suddenly she was thrown up against the wall. She looked up at the caster. And what she saw was no longer Natsu. His pink hair was darker and large, brown horns sprouted from his head. His ears were longer and ended at a point. His eyes took a red color and became more reptilian. Red scales climbed the left side of his body, turning his left arm into one of a dragons with long, dirty fingernails. Red winds sprouted from his back and a tail wiggled behind him. Black veins appeared all over his body. That looked like flames. There was a sad look in his eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly. He didn't meet his eyes. Zeref chuckled lowly.

"Welcome back, End." Natsu growled in response. Lucy carefully got up, cradling her arm. She inched towards him. He still didn't meet her eyes.

"Natsu?" She questioned again.

"Natsu is gone." Zeref said quietly. Tears filled Lucy's eyes as she clutched Natsu's torn jacket.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?" She asked. Still no answer. Zeref walked past the two and headed towards the entrance of the cave. He looked over his shoulder at the two.

"End, it's time to go." Natsu growled lowly. He finally met Lucy's gaze. "Let's go!" Zeref snapped. Natsu walked over to him and then glanced over his shoulder at Lucy. Noticing his actions, Zeref sent black magic throughout the cave, causing the roof to cave in. Lucy did her best to escape the fallen rocks, but a bolt of black mage struck her down. Zeref cackled evil as his body turned into smoke and took to the sky. Natsu looked back at Lucy.

"Natsu-" Lucy said weakly. Natsu spread his wings and flew out of the hole on the ceiling. Lucy's tears now streamed down her face as she yelled at his disappearing figure;

"You can't leave me!"

 ** _~o0O0o~_**

 **Yeah, that wasn't my best. (But I usually say that about a lot of things. Shows you a lot about me. XD)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. I make a lot.**

 **NOTE: Also, I'm not caught up with the series just yet so any descriptions are just from pictures that I've seen and my brain. So yeah. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and have a nice day!**

 **:^)**


End file.
